Tantalus Rewarded (or, Legs)
by lirpa-chan
Summary: [P5] In the depths of a palace safe room, Ryuji and Ann get into some surprisingly sexual mischief- all because Ann wouldn't stop crossing and un-crossing her damn legs. [Ryuji Sakamoto/Ann Takamaki][Explicit Language and Sexual Content]


She wouldn't stop crossing and un-crossing her legs. It was fucking maddening. She was sitting right in front of him, clad in that skin-tight, red, latex suit and she wouldn't stop crossing and un-crossing her legs. Fucking _infuriating_. Like, where else was he supposed to look? And it's not like he sat down in front of _her_; he got in the room first. Meaning she got to scope out the rest of the space and decided, yeah, that desk in front of Ryuji? That looks like a good spot to be a goddamn _cocktease_.

Not that he really minded. It's just… well, it was hard to be _discreet_ about looking. She was _right fucking there_. Usually he tried to be stealthier: glancing at her between stretches, pretending to rest his head in his arms…. And sure, he wasn't proud of it, but she was a _model_ in a fucking bright red _catsuit_. Like— _shit_. That's not something you normally got to see in person. And on Ann? Never in his pre-Phantom Thief life fantasies had he managed to dream that up. _Now_, on the other hand….

And it wasn't just the suit. Like, yeah, obviously it was sexy as _hell_. It emphasized all those curves and had that long, cold zipper down the front that reached past her navel. Man, what he would _give_ to un-zip it and peel Ann out. But it wasn't just the suit. It was the _confidence_. The fierceness. The go-getter attitude. All traits Ann already had, but the outfit just seemed to emphasize them. Like, maybe she just felt more self-assured to take action wearing it. Ryuji didn't know. All he knew is that she was a fucking _badass_ and he would worship at her alter if he could. Hell, they should've called _her_ "Queen," not Makoto. No offense to their brains of the group. She was a badass too.

But Ann…. Oh _c'mon_!

Ryuji grit his teeth and forced himself too look away. _Why_ was she torturing him like this?! Was it on purpose? Agitatedly, he began tapping his foot. From the corner of his eye he saw her flip a blonde pigtail over her shoulder. He couldn't keep from glancing at the movement, inadvertently watching her lean back on her hands and she crossed her legs again. Her chest was pushed out in this position, the perkiness of her breasts straining the suit's zipper. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, crossing his own legs at the feeling of his pants tightening. He began drumming his fingers on the long table, mentally reciting multiplication tables to give him something to focus on. He had to calm down.

"You okay, Skull?"

Ryuji opened his eyes at Ann's question. She was leaning over her legs, arms loosely folded over her lap. He could see the shadowy hollow of her breasts from where she'd slightly unzipped her suit. To be fair, it was kinda hot in there. Ryuji wasn't sure if the sweat _he_ felt had anything to do with that, but it _was_ hot.

He curled his fingers into a loose fist and tapped it lightly against the table.

"Yeah," he said, voice coming out raspy. He swallowed. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Ann's foot made a little restless motion. It reminded Ryuji of a cat's tail flicking back and forth as it surveyed its prey.

Was that what he was to her? Some easy target to satisfy her ego now that Akira was paying attention to Makoto? This _did_ seem to be more of a show than her usual impatience. Ryuji watched as Ann crisscrossed her legs again. He thought it seemed slower, more deliberate than a normal leg-cross would be. More suggestive too.

He gripped his fist and looked away, concentrating on the way his glove bit into his skin at the sudden tension. Like, for real? It wasn't fair to bait him like this. If he got caught staring for too long, she'd yell at him for sure. Maybe even whack him upside the head. Actually, she'd _totally_ do that

"You good?" he asked, trying to casually draw attention to the fact that he noticed what she was doing. He pointedly did not look at her though.

"Mmhm," she replied. From his periphery he saw her lean back. "Just restless. Think everyone else is okay?"

"Yeah. They haven't been gone long."

Ann lifted her hand to her zipper and pulled it up and down in tiny, short bursts. The soft, zippy metal sound set Ryuji on edge. He couldn't keep from staring, transfixed as the action exposed a titillating amount of soft, creamy flesh.

"It's so _hot_," she whined, stretching out the last syllable. Ryuji swallowed thickly, feeling a twitch below his belt. He couldn't keep from imagining Ann pulling the zipper down low enough to reveal full, round breasts. "You'd think in a bank there'd be like, air-conditioning or something."

"Maybe it's just broken," Ryuji said, pulling his bad leg over his lap and roughly gripping it by the ankle. "The distortion's pretty weak here," he added, trying to concentrate on conversation rather than Ann's continuous motions. "Maybe it doesn't apply."  
"It _is_ summer," Yusuke chimed, his quiet voice startling Ryuji. He'd forgotten the other boy was with them.

"I guess," Ann said, letting go of her zipper. She smiled at Yusuke as he sat up from his napping position, yawning. She leaned back on her elbows and gave the ceiling a curious look. "I wonder where we actually are."

"Could be someone's home," Ryuji said, looking up at the ceiling. It shifted between the elegant, polished marble of the palace and a dark stained wood.

"Or a restaurant," Yusuke supplied. "It's more likely we're in the business district than residential."

Ann giggled. "I think you're just hungry."

"Perhaps."

"Do you wanna rest some more?" she asked, sitting up.

Yusuke shook his head, stretching.

"No, I'm feeling rather refreshed. Are you ready to rejoin Joker and the others?"

Ann lifted a palm to her face and examined it thoughtfully before clenching it into a fist and drawing it to her chest. She closed her eyes, head bowed. After a moment she smiled brightly and hopped off the desk.

"Carmen seems good to go!"

"Skull?"

Ryuji hesitated, drumming his fingers on the table contemplatively. Captain Kidd felt pretty sparky again; Ryuji could feel the prickle of electricity just under his skin. He _should_ go, especially if the other two were ready, but he was still tired and very… _on edge_. He just needed a couple minutes to himself. A couple minutes and no fucking red, latex clad legs taunting him with their provocative movements.

"Nah," he sighed, locking his hands together and stretching them out in front of him. "Cap'n's electricity is still just a buzz. I'm gonna hang for a lil' longer."

"Then we shall wait until you're ready," Yusuke said, bracing his katana against the sofa.

Ryuji leaned back in his chair, letting his leg drop back to the floor.

"It's okay," Ryuji said with a wave of his hand. "I'll catch up soon."

"Are you sure?" Ann asked, winding her whip around her hand.

"Positive," Ryuji smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"I don't think Joker would approve of leaving one of us behind," Yusuke frowned. Ryuji couldn't help but note how the guy stood and belted his katana anyway. He snorted.

"The Shadows here aren't that strong. And if they are, I can _definitely_ outrun them."

"Well," Yusuke said crossing to stand with Ann, "if you're sure."

"Catch up soon," Ann said, tightening her whip with a snap. The image coupled with the hint of a command in her voice made Ryuji involuntarily shiver.

He saluted the two of them and they nodded before heading out into the palace.

Once the door was firmly shut behind them Ryuji groaned, dragging his hand tiredly down his masked face.

Fucking _Ann_.

He couldn't stop picturing her, sitting there, deliberately crisscrossing her legs like she was a cheerleader doing fan kicks or some shit. The way the catsuit clung to her body and how it accentuated her perfect, heart-shaped ass. Oh _man_. Her playing with the zipper had been the _worst_. He couldn't decide if it'd be better to unzip the latex slowly and savor the reveal of skin, or to simply rip her out of that absurd getup; let his eyes drink in her naked body before quickly and dizzily devouring it.

Ryuji shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he felt a sudden stiffness in his pants. He raked his fingers over his thighs as he tried to weigh the pros and cons of rubbing one out right there.

He was alone.

But they could come back.

Although, given Joker hoped to secure the route to Kaneshiro's treasure today, it was unlikely.

If he didn't do it, he wasn't going to be able to concentrate. If he couldn't concentrate, he could get the team hurt. All because he'd be too busy staring at Ann's perfect ass.

_Fuck it_.

Ryuji arched his hips, giving him easy access to unbutton his pants. He quickly followed up with the zipper and then reached inside to release his throbbing erection. It felt good to set free; the slight change in air made Ryuji quiver in hyper-aware pleasure. Not wanting to mess up his gloves, he quickly removed them. He debated undressing entirely after a cursory glance around the room didn't turn up any tissues, but that seemed extreme. Just because it was a Safe Room didn't mean it was impenetrable. Ryuji didn't want to be caught quite literally with his pants down.

He moved to a more comfortable chair with a high, cushy back and leaned back. Taking his dick in hand, he let out a contented sigh. He gripped it around the shaft and gave it a perfunctory tug, shuddering at the feeling. He closed his eyes, summoning the image and source of his frustrations.

_There_ she was.

Sitting on the long table in front of him in her catsuit, innocently twirling a blonde pigtail, legs crossed. Just the image sent another shiver of arousal through him. He gave himself a pump and rolled his thumb over the head a couple times, a quiet moan escaping his lips as he did.

His vision smiled coyly at him, removing her mask and setting it aside. She shook her head and her hair magically came undone to rest against her in voluminous, blonde waves. Leaning back on her hands, she uncrossed her legs, knocking her knees together before slowly, obscenely spreading them as far apart as they would go. Ryuji jerked himself quicker. Smirking, Ann sat up, her legs still apart, and raised her hands to lift and drop her hair. Slowly, _torturously_, she ran her hands down her neck and over her breasts. She massaged them through the latex gently for a moment, delighting in her own pleasure— sending another tingling throb of excitement through Ryuji— before moving her hands down her hips, across her inner thighs, all the way to her knees. She licked her lips lewdly, leaning over the table toward Ryuji, chest pushed out, her hands still gripping her knees.

Ryuji panted as he gripped and tugged; slowly to extend the pleasure, then faster at the building pressure.

Ann leaned back, a come-hither look in her too bright blue eyes. Ryuji let out a soft whine as she reached for the zipper on her suit and began to pull down, down, dow—

"Skul— WHAT THE FUCK!"

Ryuji jerked violently out of his reverie at the startled cry. Ann— the _real_ Ann— was standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open in abject horror. Hurriedly, Ryuji fumbled with his pants as Ann ran back out of the room with a slam of the door. He froze at the noise. For a long, silent moment there was no other sound than his shaky panting and the cacophony of swears circling around his head.

He stood up abruptly, hands covering his face in embarrassed terror.

What should he do? _What should he do_?

He started to head to the door like he was going to apologize, but his feet failed him by turning him around. He let out an anguished cry and threw his hands up at the ceiling before fisting in his hair. _Why_? Why did this have to happen?

Just then there was a muffled knock on the door, and it opened ever so slightly.

"Um… Are.. a-are you… decent?"

Ryuji froze in the middle of the room.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God_.

"Y-yeah," was his shaky reply.

The door opened further, and Ann stepped unassumingly into the room, eyes down, cheeks red. Ryuji swallowed nervously.

"U-uh, Joker said to come get you," Ann said without looking at him. "They've just about secured the route to Kaneshiro's treasure, so…."

"R-right," Ryuji stammered, his voice cracking. He winced at the sound and coughed. "S-sorry."

Ann smiled unevenly, but steadfastly refused looking at him. "Um, me too…? For interrupting, I guess…?"

Ryuji flushed and sunk into a squat with an embarrassed groan.

"Shit, An— _Panther_. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Ann perched herself lightly on the table, her back to him. "It's… okay."

"Shit, no it's not. _Fuck_!" he cried, balling his hands into fists and hitting his knees.

"Ryu— _Skull_! Stop that!" Ann said, whipping around the table.

"_Fuck_," Ryuji hissed through his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't believe this had happened. How had he let this happen?! "_Fuck_ me!"

He could sense Ann in front of him, shifting her weight nervously. He heard her take a shaky intake of breath.

"W-would… would that help?"

Ryuji's eyes widened, snapping to Ann in shock. He must not have heard her right or missed part of what she had said. "W-what?"

Ann flushed, her face nearly the color of her suit.

"W-would it help? To… fuck you."

Ryuji blinked up at her, uncomprehendingly. Did she— did she just say what he _thought_ she said?

Ann shifted and didn't quite meet his eyes right away, but when she did, they were a piercing, icy blue.

"Get up."

Ryuji stood despite himself, still staring at his teammate, slack jawed.

"Go sit down," she pointed to the chair he'd been in earlier.

Ryuji stared at the chair before looking back at her quizzically. There was no way. No _fucking_ way. She was just playing with him.

"Panther, I—"

Ann whipped the floor by Ryuji's feet, startling him.

"Go _sit_."

Ryuji gawked at Ann, unnerved. Unnerved and, if he was being completely honest, turned right the fuck back on. There was no way this was happening, he knew. Whatever Ann was planning he supposed he deserved, and yet….

He went and sat in the high-back, office chair and waited. Ann regarded him for a long moment before strutting over to the long table. She hoisted herself up in front of Ryuji, casting her whip to the side along with her mask. Ryuji swallowed, feeling a twitch in his nethers despite himself. This was already too much like his fantasy.

"U-uh, An— _Panther_?"

Ann pointedly brought a long, shapely leg up under his chin, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?"

Ryuji swallowed. "N-nothing."

He heard her make a self-satisfied noise as she withdrew her foot to cross her legs.

"Tell me," she said quietly, "what you were thinking about."

"W-what?"

"What were you thinking about. While you... touched yourself."

She blushed and there was just the slightest hesitance to her words. Ryuji couldn't keep from quirking an eyebrow.

Oh, _now_ he got it. She was purposefully trying to embarrass him— as if he could possibly _be_ any more embarrassed. To what end though? Like, what was she hoping to hear?

"You wanna know what I jerk off to?" he asked incredulously, shifting in his seat.

She pinked further, looking away.

"You're so vulgar, Skull."

"You're the one asking what I get off to. Aren't you the vulgar one?"

"I'm just curious what was so… _arousing_ that you couldn't wait till you got home!"

Ryuji challenged her with a look. He wet his lips, thinking fast.

"You really wanna know?"

He could fuck everything up with this gamble.

"Yes."

But the situation was already fucked, so he might as well see it through.

"You," he said. "I was thinking about you."

Ann stared. His cheeks warmed, but he held her gaze through the long, awkward, and silent moment.

"You were thinking about me?"

"Yes," he replied, hotly. "You and your goddamn _legs_."

Ann's eyebrow furrowed before a smirk broke out across her face.

"Oh, you mean _these_ ones?" she said, very deliberately un-crossing and re-crossing her legs. Ryuji scowled, making a fist. "I'm flattered."

"Fuck you."

"You'd like to."

She had him there.

"So… what, you just gonna hold this against me? I mean, _c'mon_. You're a fucking _model_ in a _catsuit_! I bet even Yusuke has fapped to it."

Ann snorted. "Yusuke's gay."

"No one's that gay."

Ann rolled her eyes, but Ryuji saw the blush that creeped over her face.

"You know, I didn't _choose_ to have this outfit," she said quietly. "Or this body. Or… I didn't choose anything."

Ryuji looked away, ashamed, and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

They were quiet except for the slight, fidgety motion Ann made with her foot. After a minute Ann took a shuddery breath.

"So.. what were you thinking about.. with me?"

Ryuji looked at the girl above him without raising his head. Her voice had been so quiet, yet curious. Like, she might _actually_ want to know, and he had no fucking idea why.

"Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged. The motion was flippant, but he could tell by the look in her eye that she cared. It wasn't so much a guarded expression as an intrigued one, which further puzzled Ryuji.

He was starting to wonder if she really _had_ been putting a show on for him today.

"Well," he started after a moment, "it started out a lot like this."

Ann froze, but stared at him with rapt attention.

"And, uh, your hair was down," he licked his lips, nervously.

"You don't like it up?"

"No— I— I wouldn't say that," he fumbled. "I've just never seen it— what does it matter?"

Ann shrugged as if to say it didn't. Then she pulled the elastics out of her hair and gave it a good shake.

Ryuji's mouth hung open, watching her voluminous hair fall around her, fluffier than his imagining, but longer too.

"Then what?" she prompted.

"W-what?"

"_Then what_?"

Ryuji swallowed, his cock twitching in anxious anticipation. Was she— was she going to reenact his daydream? He mentally shook his head. No. No way. _No fucking way_.

"You touched yourself," he murmured, staring at the girl in apprehension. He unknowingly parted his legs, wiping his sweaty palms on the tops of his thighs. "Starting at your neck, down your— _what are you doing_?!"

Ann paused as her hands traveled down her neck to cup her breasts. Ryuji's dick sprang to attention. He couldn't think. All he knew was that his masturbatory fantasy was increasingly becoming his reality and it felt very wrong.

"Was I wrong?"

"N-no," Ryuji stuttered. He closed his legs, hoping the pressure would suffocate his erection and return the blood to his brain. "Ann—Panth— _Goddamn_ it, why are you acting like _this_? Just— _stop_!"

Ann dropped her hands from her breasts to her lap and looked down. For a moment it looked like she might cry.

"Panther?"

"Shut up!" Ann yelled. "I just wanted you to— why can't you just shut up and _enjoy_ this?"

"Uh, because it feels wrong?" He was met with a silent blinking of innocent, blue eyes. Ryuji groaned, dragging his hands over his face. "I'm so confused! Why— what do you _want_ from me?"

"I want you to _like_ me!"

Ryuji started, staring at her red face with incredulity. "You want me to— what?"

Ann tore her glare away from him and wiped at her eyes.

"I like you," she said softly. So soft in fact that Ryuji wasn't sure he heard her right. "I-I've liked you for a while now. You've just been too stupid to notice."

Ryuji, to say the least, was floored. His breath caught in his chest and he unconsciously gripped the arms of the chair tightly; as if the feel of the leather against his fingertips could firmly ground him in reality. Ann kept casting him furtive glances, self-consciously coiling her hair around her fingers. Ryuji just stared, words failing him even as they bubbled up his throat, trying to claw their way out.

For years, Ryuji wanted her to say those words. Ever since she lent him train fare on a school trip to the aquarium; like some beautiful guardian angel. A tenuous friendship formed between them and, even though it sorta fizzled out by the start of high school, he still thought about her. He'd been pissed when rumors about her and Kamoshida started to circulate. There hadn't been anything he could really do either— not without dirtying her reputation further by association.

He'd contented himself to maybe just finding a way to _talk_ with her again. Thanks to Akira, he'd been able to accomplish that. And now they were _Phantom Thieves_! Stealing people's hearts and shit. Actively working together to make the world a better place. Like, who the fuck saw that coming? Not Ryuji.

And for her to just fucking walk in on the most embarrassing moment of his life to, not only start acting out his sick fantasy, but fucking tell him she _likes_ him? Like— what the _fuck_. For real? For fucking _real_?

"Ryuji?" Ann prompted, voice barely a whisper, the pretense of code names gone.

Ryuji looked at her concerned face and, in one swift motion, vaulted from the chair to put her face in his hands. There was only the slightest hesitancy before he leaned down to clumsily kiss her.

She squeaked in surprise as his lips brushed over hers. A thrill of excitement coursed through his body, every nerve aflame. Her chest bumped lightly against his as she leaned into his awkward first kiss. Ryuji could barely contain a moan as her lips parted and she slipped a shy tongue into his mouth. He quivered, letting a hand roam from her cheek to thumb the hollow of her neck. She keened into his mouth and pawed at his chest, which he mirrored with a trembling hand. The latex was soft and warm against his palm. Fueled by lust, he greedily cupped a breast before groping in earnest.

Ann moaned, tilting into the touch and Ryuji felt hard and rigid and _restricted_ in his pants. Abruptly, he pulled back, gasping for air.

What the fuck was he doing?

Ann's eyes slowly flickered from dreaminess to confusion, her lips wet and swollen. Ryuji sucked in a breath as his dick twitched at the dizzying sight before him.

He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve _her_.

There was no fucking way she could _really_ like him. Was there?

"You're beautiful," he found himself saying, purposefully holding her gaze. He hoped it managed to convey that her beauty extended past her looks to him.

She pinked, a small, coy smile flitting over her lips. He tried to swallow his heart, which had thudded painfully into his throat even as the pressure in his pants persisted. She cocked a delicate eyebrow as he tried to steel his nerves long enough to tell her how he felt.

Doubt creeped in, pooling in his stomach as anxious nausea. What if her being here was just some sick joke? Like, what if she suddenly jumped off the table and yelled, "_Gotcha_!" after he told her how he felt? Akira no doubt wanted revenge for the maid service incident; this would be a good way to get back at him. Only, he didn't think Akira was that big an asshole, or that Ann was capable of something so cruel, even at their leader's behest.

Ryuji opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. He was losing his nerve to act with each passing second. His arms had dropped to either side of the confused girl, accidentally pinning her in place. Longing thrummed headily through his veins, the proximity of her body making it nearly impossible to think. He wanted her. _Oh god_, he _wanted_ her. But what if it was a lie?

What if she was some uncanny cognition the Metaverse had created in response to his twisted desires? Honestly, _that_ would make more sense than the real Ann Takamaki being there.

But what if it was real? What if this horribly, awkward, embarrassing moment was actually the start of something _good_? Would that be so much to ask?

Fuck it. It didn't matter. All that mattered right now was that he was with the girl of his dreams, cognition or not, and she wanted him. _Him_. The least he could do was own up to his feelings.

"I like you," he said, voice low and unsteady. "I've always liked you."

Ann smiled, reaching around his neck to pull his face back toward hers.

"Then kiss me, you idiot."

And Ryuji did. Greedily. Hungrily. _Sloppily_. He had no idea what he was doing, but _shit,_ he was gonna try to figure it out.

He encircled her with his arms, hands moving up and down her back; the material of her suit warm, soft, and slippery under his palms. She leaned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. With more confidence than before, she darted her tongue into his mouth, inciting his to wrestle with hers. It was wet, humid, sweet tasting, and nothing like Ryuji had expected kissing to be.

Boldly, Ryuji lowered his hands to her ass, relishing its firmness, and yanked her toward him. She squealed in surprise, particularly when her core bumped against his prevalent hardness. He groaned in pleasure, breaking the kiss due to the ecstasy of the contact. Ann grinned into his neck and softly began kissing the exposed skin. The feather-like touches made Ryuji shiver uncontrollably. He couldn't decide if it tickled or hurt; all he knew is he never wanted her to stop. He absentmindedly started grinding against her, choking on his breath at the sensation. Ann gasped, the sound tapering off into a sigh before a giggle. Her legs wrapped around Ryuji's hips and pulled him closer with a quick, unsubtle jerk.

She rubbed against him, echoing his own gasps and sighs of pleasure. They fumbled for each other's mouths in between breaths, hands in each other's hair, fisting and loosening with each new wave of delight. Ryuji's mind went blank. Any doubts or moral quandaries he'd previously had melted away. All that mattered was the warm, delicious friction of Ann's undulating hips below him and his building orgasm.

Primal instinct took over in the absence of thought. Ann's breasts bounced with each dry thrust against her, tempting him to touch. Ryuji descended upon them with a wet tongue, kissing and nipping at the exposed flesh. Ann moaned. Feeling encouraged, he tongued the barrier of the catsuit, following its edge to the metal zipper that she tormented him with earlier. He put the tiny piece of metal between his teeth and, looking Ann very deliberately in the eye, began to pull down.

Ann watched him with heavy lidded eyes before tossing her head back with a soft keen. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as the shadowy contours of her bust were exposed. The red latex unfurled itself as the tension of the zipper dissipated, but the fabric was thin and clingy; Ryuji could see her nipples poking through. He licked his lips as another zing of excitement shot directly to his groin. Suddenly desperate to see what lay beneath, he quickly removed the shiny red material to reveal the whole of her breasts.

Ryuji's eyes widened. They were perfect and, as he soon discovered, just barely fit in his hands. He rolled the pads of his thumbs over the hardened, rosy nipples, eliciting a soft mewl. He sucked in a breath as he groped, delighting in the weight and warmth of her bare breasts. It was kinda surreal; he'd only ever been able to _imagine_ the feel of real boobs, never mind those of fucking _Ann Takamaki_! It was with relish he fell upon them with his mouth. He licked and sucked at her left tit, rolling the swollen nub of her right between his fingers, guessing at what might feel good. Ann cried out, head snapping up before rolling side to side. Ryuji felt his erection pulse in pleasure-pain. He took that as a yes.

Ryuji withdrew a hand from its fondling to fumble with the zipper of his pants, keeping an eye on Ann's lopsided head as he continued to tongue and gently nip around the sensitive skin. It was with a great relief that his dick sprang free, heavy and throbbing in the open air. Ryuji sighed, his breath hot against Ann's already flushed skin. Surely it wouldn't bother her if he split his focus between them; he needed to relieve some of the pressure.

Just then Ann lifted her head to look at him, eyes wide and looking vaguely panicked. Ryuji lifted his chin from where he'd been lapping at her tit, pausing his lower hand's pumping.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, leaning back and releasing his cock entirely, concerned.

He saw Ann swallow, but she just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey," he coaxed, "look at me."

Ann tentatively opened her eyes but couldn't seem to bring herself to meet his gaze. Ryuji furrowed his brow, cocking his head to the side. Ann worried her lip, sitting up and loosely crossing her arms; enough so her breasts were mostly covered.

"Ann, hey," he said, taking a step back from between her legs. It suddenly didn't seem acceptable to be so intimately close.

He heard her sniffle and his chest constricted in horror.

"Oh, _shit_, Ann, I'm so, _so_ sorry," he gripped her knees before immediately releasing them, hands raised. With a flush of embarrassment, he abruptly turned around and stuffed his waning erection back his pants for the second time that day. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" he furiously whispered, zipping himself back in.

He felt the breeze of Ann's legs moving and turned to see she had brought them up to her chest. Her hands were laced under them, but her suit was still ostensibly open, her boobs barely peeking out around her thighs. Ryuji forcefully made himself focus on her face despite the fact she still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, determined to make this right. "'Cause I'll go. I can— _shit_, I dunno. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it!"

Ryuji watched her for any clue on what to do, but she just subtly lifted a wrist to wipe at one of her eyes. He swallowed a rising cry, not sure what he did. She seemed to like what he'd been doing— _encouraged_ it, actually— so then why…?

"Ann, _please_," he begged, voice quiet. "Just… _talk_ to me."

Ann sniffled, but she nodded, giving him the briefest looks before lowering her gaze.

"I'm… I'm not like this, you know," she said with a slight waver. "I wouldn't with— I don't—" her voiced hitched and he watched her face crumple in pain. "I-I'm sorry," she cried.

Ryuji blinked, alarmed, before quickly crossing to her and putting his hands on her shoulders

"H-hey, stop that," he smiled weakly. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who fucked up, not you."

She shook her head, lip wobbling with a held back sob. Hesitantly, Ryuji pulled her into a hug, hoping it would seem comforting instead of threatening. After a moment, Ann pulled back, wiping away tears.

"You must think I'm really stupid, huh?"

"What? No!" Ryuji responded, resolute. "I'm just confused, that's all. I swear."

Ann smiled weakly but wouldn't look at him.

"I bet all the guys think I'm like this," she said, gesturing to herself with a dip of her chin, a trace of bitterness lacing her voice. "Kamoshida sure thought so."

Ryuji's lips pursed. He didn't quite understand, but he thought he knew where she was going with this.

"_Fuck_ Kamoshida! That guy's an asshole and got what he deserved. If that's— You're not seriously worried about that prick, are you?"

Ann shrugged. Ryuji snorted derisively.

"Ann he's—"

"It's not just him," she argued, finally meeting his eyes. "It's— Remember Yusuke?"

"Yusuke's gay."

Ann rolled her eyes with an agitated sigh. "You just said—! Whatever. Just… remember when he first saw me? It was because of my looks. And then he just _assumed_ I'd get naked because—"  
"It was for _art_," Ryuji said, brow creased. "And I mean, yeah, he went about asking all wrong, but…."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Boys just think I'm like that!" she spat. "They think I'll—" she took a deep breath. "They think I'm… easy. That I'll just do anything because— I dunno," she sighed, biting her lip. Quietly she added, "It doesn't matter how I dress or how I act, they just…." She shrugged.

Ryuji swallowed, speechless.

"Ann, I—" he paused, trying to get the words right, "I like you. _You_, not Panther. I mean, yeah, she's fucking hot, but that's just…" he tapered off, unsure how to phrase what he was trying to say. "It's you, but like, just a _part_ of you. That's not why I— I mean…." He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the floor. "Fuck. I'm sorry, okay?"

A tense, awkward moment followed his uncertain apology. Ann continued to stare at the floor, worrying her lip, her suit still unzipped. Ryuji shifted his weight and rubbed the back of his neck, frustration and anxiety mounting with each passing second. He wished she would zip herself back up. It would at least make it easier to pretend he wasn't still crazy attracted to her.

"Do you think," she started, breath hitching slightly, "that I'm just a tease?"

Ryuji frowned. "Of course not."

She gave him a sidelong look and hugged her knees a little closer.

"I was though," she said, cheeks coloring. "I had a feeling you were watching me. I just… I wanted to see if I was right."

"Yeah, I thought so," Ryuji breathed. "And? Was my reaction to your satisfaction?"

Ann flinched. Ryuji hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he couldn't help feeling slightly indignant. He sucked in a breath before letting out a blustery sigh, pressing his palms against his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just— I'm not— If it's because Akira and Makoto are—"

"What? No!" Ann said, jumping off the table, hand outstretched toward him.

She stopped short when her suit fell open, exposing her from chest to navel. Ryuji had to tear his eyes away, swallowing a pulse of desire despite himself. Ann quickly turned around and he heard her re-zip her suit.

"I-it's— you got it all wrong! I told you, you idiot, I like _you_!"

Ryuji turned his head to regard her.

"Are you sure about that?" he found himself asking.

She looked taken aback at the question, but Ryuji still had a hard time believing her. Ann was a _ten_ and he was maybe a four on a good day. He knew he was loud-mouthed, rash, and foul-tempered— never mind just fucking dumb. What the hell could Ann Takamaki _possibly_ see in him? Wouldn't it make more sense to lust after their competent, dark-haired leader with the piercing eyes? Ryuji saw how the two bantered. Before Makoto joined their group, Ryuji had started to wonder if something was going on with them. He was just too chicken shit to ask.

"Just… if I'm just a substitute or some shit, I…" he trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I dunno. You deserve better— can do _way_ better, if we're being real— and Ak—"

"How many times do I have to say it?"

Ryuji glanced up. Ann's expression was so fiery and determined.

"I like _you_."

Ryuji gave her a long, considering look. She seemed sincere, but there was something inside him that insisted she wasn't. Like, she couldn't possibly mean it. That little… _tryst_ could've just been hormones taking over; girls got horny too, right? And what was there to like about him anyway? He was just a punk with a chip on his shoulder and some lanky limbs. Definitely not someone people should take note of.

"Why?"

Ann let out a strangled cry. "_Ryuji_! Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Because I don't know how _anyone_ could like me!" he snapped. He winced at his own voice and scratched his neck self-consciously. "Shit, it's just… it's hard to believe is all."

He heard Ann sigh. A moment later he saw the pointed, red toes of her boots.

"Who wouldn't like you?" she asked softly, taking his hand. "You're cute, you're fun, you're… enthusiastic. I know you've got a thick skull and all," she giggled when he glowered at her, "but _I_ think you're pretty cool." She smiled, drawing circles with her thumb on the back of his hand. It was comforting and felt… nice.

After a pause, "Like, yeah, maybe don't yell about how we're the Phantom Thieves in public so much, but—"

"Hey!" he protested. "You're just as guilty as I am!"

She laughed and soon Ryuji was laughing too; the absurdity of everything culminating in this singular, ridiculous moment of innocent hand holding and gentle ribbing. He took her other hand and laced their fingers.

"I like you too."

He leaned forward uncertainly, brushing his lips against Ann's in a chaste kiss. He felt her smile against him as she squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"I think… you should ask me on a date," she said, pulling back.

Ryuji grinned, untwining their hands to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Do you?" he whispered into her neck.

"Y-yes," she said, breathlessly.

Ryuji quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh?" he spoke, lips brushing the side of her neck ever so slightly. She shivered and Ryuji felt the chain reaction ripple through him with a jolt.

He began kissing the nape of her neck gently, enjoying her sharp inhalations and weak exhales. Unintentionally, they had backed up against the table and Ann perched on top of it. He bit at the hollow of her collarbone and she trembled against him, bracing her hands against his shoulders, fingers digging in with every tremor a kiss created. Ryuji felt the now familiar ache of arousal begin to stir and, before he could get too excited, stepped back.

Ann whined in protest, eyes shining with an unrestrained longing. It created a thrill of anticipation; a sense of power. Ryuji eyed her hungrily. He moved a hand from her back, over her hip and left it to rest on the outside of her upper thigh. Ann bit her lip, but there didn't seem to be any lingering doubt on her face; on the contrary, she seemed rather eager to see what he'd do next. Ryuji was too, all at once hyperaware and entranced by his own daring. He cocked his head to the side, questioning. Ann, in response, meekly parted her legs, the blush on her face a perfect combination of sexy and innocent. It sent a shock of exhilaration through him. He ran his hand over the top of her thigh, his thumb veering inward to run up the suit's seam. He hesitated, heart hammering in his chest, realizing they'd gotten off track again.

"So," he cleared his throat. "Do you… wanna go see a movie or somethin' later?"

"Y-yeah!" Ann, nodded vigorously, her breath coming out in little pants. "That'd— yeah."

Smirking, Ryuji bent over to tease her neck with more light kisses. She gasped, squirming beneath him as his thumb began to travel up the inside of her thigh. Up, up, u—

"Might I suggest _The Cake Knight_?"

Ann practically fell off the table as she whipped around to face the door, hitting Ryuji in the stomach in the process. Ryuji doubled over at the smack, swearing profusely. He was, admittedly, more surprised than cowed by it. Ann squealed an apology and Ryuji waved her off, righting himself to glare at the intruder. Who the fuck—?

Yusuke leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, expression icy and bemused.

"Yu— Fox! W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Joker was concerned something had happened to you," he explained. "I see now that it was foolish to worry."

"Uh, w-well, you see—" Ann started, her voice wavering. She'd taken that fake, bad acting tone and Ryuji couldn't help cringing. "You see— um…."

Yusuke put up a hand, eyes closed. "Spare me your poor excuses. They do not concern me."

Ryuji watched Ann recoil, thoroughly chastised. "R-right."

"Joker has located the treasure. I must insist you two come with me. Now," he added with a piercing look.

Ryuji gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah. I was— we were just gonna head out."

"No doubt," Yusuke drawled, unconvinced. "But in case you two decided you had more _pressing_ needs.…" He stressed with a knowing scowl. Then, with a sniff, he sharply turned from the door and stepped back into the hall.

Ann covered her face with her hands, mortified, and stared silently at the empty doorway. "D-do— do you think he saw?"

Ryuji gripped his shoulder, trying to physically force away the feeling of humiliation. "If he did, he probably won't say anything."

Ann made a pained noise, covering her eyes. Ryuji rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder, aggravated, but accepting of the situation. Honestly, he'd already had _his_ peak embarrassing moment today; Yusuke walking in on a _mostly_ innocent scene wasn't so bad. Like, at least his dick hadn't been hanging out this time. And, aside from a frustrating case of accidental edging, Ryuji was, surprisingly, feeling pretty good.

"Yeah," Ann acquiesced with a sigh. "I guess it's better than if Mona had seen us."

Ryuji groaned. "That'd be the _last_ thing I need."

Ann giggled. "Yeah, he'd probably fight you."

"Stupid cat," Ryuji muttered, picking up his gloves from under the table.

Ann threw her hair forward and sectioned it into two bunches. Her pigtails came out lopsided, but it wasn't too noticeable in Ryuji's opinion. She then put her mask back on and grabbed her whip, meeting Ryuji at the door.

"I guess we should go."

"Yeah, def don't want Fox coming back," Ryuji said, peeking out into the corridor. "You think he'll tell Joker?"

Ann considered, coiling her whip around her hand. "I dunno. I really hope not though."

Ryuji nodded, yanking his gloves on as they exited the room. They jogged in silence for a few minutes, keeping an eye out for the seemingly vanished Yusuke and approaching shadows. It was so… _normal_ feeling. Like, had any of that actually happened? It just didn't seem real. He wasn't ready to forget about it just yet.

Having been lost in thought, he didn't notice right away that he'd outrun Ann. He slowed to allow her to catch up.

"You're so fast," she wheezed with an amused smile. "I thought you had a bad leg."

"It doesn't bother me in the Metaverse for some reason."

"That's cool," she said, sinking to a crouch at the hall's corner. She craned her neck to check down the corridor. "I think I hear someone."

Ryuji peered through a potted plant's leaves to verify, trying to figure out the best way to tackle what happened in the safe room. He couldn't just forget about it and, since he _really_ had to start focusing on the mission, he knew it'd be best to address it.

"So… um," he started, "I know we gotta focus and all, but, uh… I just want to make sure we're… good. With everything."

"Huh? Oh. Y-yeah!" Her cheeks colored, but she smiled as she said, "All good here!"

"Cool," Ryuji nodded, not feeling cool at all. "Then… do you wanna go see that _Cake Night_ thing this week?"

"Yeah!" Ann exclaimed, standing. They could hear the pitter-patter of patrolling feet and shifted into an offensive position. Quietly, looking back at him, "Maybe we could also… get dinner?"

Ryuji nodded— maybe a bit too quickly. "Y-yeah. Sounds good."

"_I_ thought so," Ann smirked. "Shall we rush 'em on three?"

"On three," Ryuji grinned, prepping to launch.

"Wait!"

Startled, Ryuji turned to look at Ann who forcefully pulled him closer by his neckerchief. She gave him a flirtatious smile before stealing a greedy kiss that ended as abruptly as it began. It left him breathless, dazed, and wanting more.

"Okay," she chuckled. "Three!"

And then she leapt into action, darting down the hall to jump on the shadow's back, swinging around its neck with her long legs to viciously tear it's mask off.

It was fucking hot as _shit_.

Ryuji hung back to watch Panther _dominate_ her opponent. After a powerful kick that knocked it off balance, she snaked her whip around the thing's wrist and yanked it to the ground. She stomped on its back with a snap of her weapon before calling upon Carmen's fire to finish it off. It disappeared in a puff of ash and smoke. Ann winked at him through the haze.

Ryuji couldn't keep a peal of stunned, awed laughter from slipping out. He walked over to her, shaking his head.

"You're somethin' else, you know that?"

She gave him a self-satisfied smile and it was clear to Ryuji she had fully donned the mask of Panther again. He grinned at her, yearning to put his hands around her waist again and— _maybe_— push her up against the wall and pick up where they'd left off.

"You coming?" she called over her shoulder with a smirk, sauntering over to the exit like she was on a goddamn catwalk.

Ryuji had to blink back his imaginings at the new reality of how perfect Ann's ass looked clad in Panther's red getup. He _knew_ it's juicy, infuriating flawlessness would be his undoing. What he hadn't expected was that now there might actually be a chance where he'd get to _touch_ it.

It was surprising. _Shocking_, really. Ryuji still had a hard time believing Ann liked him— _him_! Like, there were a million ways he could fuck things up. He almost certainly would. But he'd fucking _try_ to be worthy of her, _damnit_. And if his feelings being returned and his sexual fantasies being fulfilled wasn't motivation enough to see where he and Ann could go, what was?


End file.
